


Hegen und Pflegen

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2020, Episode: Limbus, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Nach dem Limbus ist vor Weihnachten.15. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2020
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Hegen und Pflegen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [ShutYourEyes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutYourEyes7/pseuds/ShutYourEyes7) ♡
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!

* * *

Langsam aber sicher war die Orchidee wohl wirklich hinüber. Thiel erhob sich vom Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher aus, über dessen Bildschirm noch der Abspann einer Naturdoku flimmerte. Mitbekommen hatte er allerdings kaum etwas von den Paarungsritualen der Papageientaucher und der angeblich äußerst faszinierenden Flora Irlands. Stattdessen hatte sein Blick während der letzten halben Stunde mehr oder weniger intensiv an der blöden Orchidee geklebt. Darüber hätten sie im Fernsehen mal lieber berichten sollen. Dann wüsste er jetzt vielleicht, warum die Blätter nicht mehr so grün und saftig waren wie noch letzte Woche, sondern gelb und faltig. Er stupste eine der zusammengeschrumpelten Blüten mit dem Finger an und hatte sie kaum berührt, bevor sie auch schon zu Boden segelte. So sollte das definitiv nicht.

Thiel seufzte auf, was ihm auf einmal unheimlich laut vorkam. Aber war ja klar. So still wie jetzt war es hier sonst fast nie. Er gab der Orchidee noch etwas Wasser. Um alles andere würde er sich morgen kümmern. Jetzt war es Zeit fürs Bett. Erst als er im Badezimmer stand und sein Blick auf den leeren Zahnputzbecher fiel, fiel ihm ein, dass er dazu ja noch in der falschen Wohnung war. Er sah auf.

„Scheiße“, sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild.

* * *

„Schrader?“ Thiel steckte den Kopf durch die Bürotür seines neuen Assistenten. Er hatte gerade durch die Glasscheibe gesehen, wie dieser eine kleine grüne Topfpflanze auf seiner Fensterbank mit Wasser aus einer Sprühflasche benebelt hatte. Sah eigentlich ganz gesund aus das Ding.

„Ja, Chef?“

Thiel ruckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Pflanze. „Haben Sie auch Ahnung von Orchideen?“

„Von Orchideen?“, wiederholte Schrader und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nee, wirklich nicht. Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen grünen Daumen. Das Kaffeebäumchen hier überlebt bei mir auch nur, weil ich mir eine Erinnerung ins Handy gemacht habe, wann ich wie viel gießen und düngen muss. Wieso fragen Sie?“

Thiel winkte ab. „Och, nur so.“

„Nur so gibt es aber nicht.“

Hatte Boerne ihm diese Antwort nicht genau so auch schon mal gegeben? Wobei war es denn dabei noch gleich gegangen? Er wusste es nicht mehr, aber es klang auf jeden Fall sehr nach dem Professor.

„Herr Thiel?“ Schrader stand auf einmal vor ihm und sah ihn abwartend an. Anscheinend war er etwas abgedriftet mit seinen Gedanken.

„Tschuldigung, was is?“

„Soll ich Ihnen was über Orchideen raussuchen? Ich kenn mich zwar nicht mit Pflanzen aus, aber Recherche kann ich.“

Das stimmte. Thiel vermisste trotzdem die Klebezettel mit handschriftlichen Notizen, die Nadeshda ihm so oft dazugelegt hatte, wenn sie Informationen für ihn zusammengestellt hatte.

„Nee, Quatsch, das tut nicht Not“, sagte er. „Machen Sie lieber auch Feierabend. Bis morgen.“

„Tschüs, Chef. Grüßen Sie den Professor.“

Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie alle wussten, dass ihn sein erster Weg nach der Arbeit jeden Tag zu Boerne ins Krankenhaus führte, aber fast täglich trug ihm jemand auf, Boerne Grüße oder Genesungswünsche zu übermitteln. Schrader und Frau Klemm natürlich, aber auch andere Kollegen oder Mitarbeiter aus Boernes Institut, mit denen er zuvor noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte. Und Frau Haller. Die war anfangs selber fast jeden Tag bei Boerne gewesen. Seit dieser allerdings von der Intensivstation runter war und auf einem normalen Zimmer lag (–einem Einzelzimmer natürlich; diesmal hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es sich vor seinem Aufenthalt mit seiner Ärztin zu verscherzen), hatte sie ihre Besuche auf das Wochenende reduziert und gab Thiel unter der Woche eben auch Grüße mit, wenn sie sich sahen. Ihm war das eigentlich ganz recht so, wenn er allein bei Boerne war. Das war einfacher. Einmal war kurz nach ihm Boernes Schwester eingetroffen und Thiel hätte sich am liebsten gleich wieder verabschiedet, so fehl am Platz hatte er sich in der seltsamen Mischung aus Geschwisterzwist und familiärer Intimität gefühlt.

Auf Boernes Station wurde gerade das Abendessen verteilt und Thiel tauschte nur ein „Nabend“ und ein Lächeln mit der Schwester, ehe er Boernes Tablett von ihrem Rollwagen nahm. Anstandshalber klopfte er zwar an, aber er wartete nicht auf Boernes Antwort.

„Moin, Boerne.“

„Gottlob, endlich ein Lichtblick an diesem trüben Tage.“

Als Thiel später über seinem eigenen Abendessen saß – am Esstisch in Boernes Wohnung, nicht in seiner eigenen Küche –, vibrierte sein Handy ein paar Mal und er dachte schon, es wäre Boerne, der wieder aufgewacht war und ihm schrieb. Aber die Nachrichten kamen von Schrader.

 _Ich hab Ihnen ein paar Videos zur Orchideenpflege rausgesucht. Schönen Abend!_ gefolgt von drei YouTube-Links. Thiel seufzte. Nadeshda hätte ihm die Infos ausgedruckt und morgen früh auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Aber Schrader hatte es gut gemeint. _Danke! Bis morgen_ , schrieb er also zurück und klickte auf den ersten Link.

* * *

Thiel hatte sich darauf gefreut, dass Boerne endlich in die Reha verlegt wurde. Im Krankenhaus bekam er kaum genug Therapien und ungeduldig wurde er obendrein. Aber wenn er jeden Tag von morgens bis abends mit Anwendungen beschäftigt war, die ihm wieder auf die Beine halfen, sollte selbst Boerne keine Zeit mehr für Langeweile haben. Etwas gedämpft wurde Thiels Freude allerdings, als ihm klar wurde, dass es dann mit den täglichen Besuchen erst mal vorbei sein würde.

„Bad Harzburg also, ja?“, fragte er, während er die frisch gewaschenen Jogginganzüge – für ihn kaum als solche zu erkennen und hochwertig wie alles, was Boerne besaß – in den Schrank räumte. Boerne richtete sich mühsam ein wenig in seinem Bett auf, um an einen Flyer auf dem Nachttisch zu kommen.

„Genau. Sehr nett am Nordrand des Harzes gelegen. Da kann man sicherlich fantastisch wandern.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob potentielle Wanderwege da jetzt so wichtig sind. Komm du erst mal wieder auf die Beine.“

Boerne sah ihn tadelnd an. „Glaubst du ernsthaft ich habe dieser Klinik wegen ihrer idyllischen Lage zugestimmt?“

Das Du hatte sich einfach so eingeschlichen. Nachdem sie Boerne aus dem künstlichen Koma geholt hatten. Er hatte noch viel geschlafen und Thiel mit ihm geredet und ihn dabei, ohne es so recht zu bemerken oder sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden, geduzt. Und dann hatte er es doch gemerkt und vor sich hin gestammelt „Willst du was…Ich meine, soll ich Ihnen was zu trinken holen?“ Und Boerne hatte mit den Augen gerollt und gesagt „Sei doch nicht albern“ und ihn dann auf die Suche nach Tee geschickt.

Das war noch gar nicht lange her und trotzdem war es auf einmal schon Sonntagabend und Boerne würde am nächsten Morgen in die Reha gebracht werden, während er selbst im Büro saß. Und er wollte nicht gehen, aber Boerne fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Bis er irgendwann, schon fast im Halbschlaf, nuschelte: „Jetzt geh schon nach Hause. Ich rufe dich morgen an, wenn ich da bin.“

Und das tat Boerne auch, später als Thiel lieb war. Schrader hatte ihnen gerade ihren nachmittäglichen Kaffee gekocht. Aber Boerne war gut angekommen und beschwerte sich über das Klinikpersonal und bemängelte das Essen und Thiel wurde leichter ums Herz.

„Was willst du denn stattdessen essen? Soll ich dir am Wochenende was mitbringen?“

„Du musst wirklich nicht herkommen. Die lange Zugfahrt, das lohnt sich doch kaum…“

Thiel musste Boerne nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Blick gerade seine Worte Lügen strafte. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Also?“

Einen Moment war es still in der Leitung. „Naja, wenn du so fragst“, Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich habe Lust auf Leberwurst. Auf westfälischen Pumpernickel mit der Hausmacher Leberwurst vom Reckermann aus Ostbevern. Ich glaube, der ist am Mittwoch auf dem Markt am Dom.“

Thiel musste lachen. Dieser Wunsch war normaler als er erwartet hatte und gleichzeitig viel spezieller als es ein Leberwurstbrot sein sollte. Typisch Boerne.

* * *

Am ersten Wochenende in Bad Harzburg aßen sie also zusammen Leberwurstbrote und Thiel schob Boerne im Rollstuhl durch das kleine Städtchen. Ihnen begegnete eine seltsame Mischung aus Wandertouristen und Patienten aus der Klinik, unter denen Boerne schon nach nur einer Woche bekannt zu sein schien wie ein bunter Hund.

Am zweiten Wochenende war Boerne auf Krücken unterwegs. Sie kamen langsamer voran, aber es fühlte sich besser an. Bei einem kleinen Optiker etwas abseits der Fußgängerzone suchten sie zusammen eine neue Brille für Boerne aus. Seine war bei dem Unfall wenig überraschend zu Bruch gegangen und das Ersatzmodell, das Thiel ihm von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, hatte nicht mehr die richtige Sehstärke.

„Setz du mal auf“, sagte Boerne und hielt Thiel ein besonders scheußliches Exemplar hin.

„Ich brauch doch gar keine Brille.“ Aber Boerne zog eine Schnute und sagte bitte. Also zog Thiel jede Brille auf, die Boerne an ihm sehen wollte. Zumindest bis die Verkäuferin sich vernehmlich räusperte. Thiel musste kichern und er freute sich über Boernes Lächeln.

Am dritten Wochenende hatte Boerne es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mit der Seilbahn auf den Burgberg zu fahren. Einmal oben angekommen kamen sie allerdings nicht weit, denn im Harz hatte es die ganze letzte Woche geschneit und die Wege waren rutschig. Boerne war zwar wieder recht gut zu Fuß unterwegs, aber ganz wohl war Thiel trotzdem noch nicht wieder dabei.

„Ich hab ganz kalte Füße, lass mal gleich wieder runter fahren“, beschwerte er sich und war erleichtert, dass Boerne nicht protestierte. Sie bestaunten noch eine Weile den Ausblick auf den Brocken und hatten auf dem Weg nach unten eine Gondel für sich alleine. Später, als sie im Aufenthaltsraum der Reha saßen und Kniffel spielten, fing es wieder an zu schneiden. Boerne zeigte nach draußen und dachte anscheinend, Thiel würde es nicht bemerken, wenn er dabei die Würfel umdrehte. Thiel ließ ihm in dem Glauben und musste sich anstrengen nicht zu grinsen.

* * *

„Ach, deswegen wolltest du unbedingt einen Weihnachtsbaum“, sagte sein Vater, als Thiel nicht die Tür zu seiner, sondern zu Boernes Wohnung aufschloss.

„Er kommt am Freitag nach Hause.“

Sein Vater nickte, als würde das alles erklären, und gemeinsam trugen sie den Baum und die anderen Einkäufe hinein. Thiel war gerade dabei, die Lichterkette zu entwirren, als sein Vater hinter ihm anfing zu lachen.

„Junge, hast du die Orchidee so verunstaltet?“ Thiel hatte sie schon weniger gegossen, nachdem er Schraders Videos geguckt hatte, aber wirklich geholfen hatte das nicht. Blüten hatte die Pflanze inzwischen gar keine mehr. „Na, macht nichts, Frank. Immerhin hast du neue Erde gekauft. Ich topfe sie um.“

„Danke.“ Panisch wurde Thiel erst, als er sah, wie sein Vater mit einer Küchenschere an den Wurzeln der Orchidee herumschnitt. „Mensch, Vaddern, was machst du denn? Du kannst doch da nicht einfach so drauf los schnibbeln.“

„Mach dich locker, Junge. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Die verfaulten Wurzeln müssen weg, sonst kann da nichts Neues wachsen.“

Thiel war zwar nach wie vor skeptisch, aber er wusste es selbst schließlich nicht besser, und irgendwie klang das ja auch einleuchtend. Also ließ er seinen Vater machen und kümmerte sich weiter um den Baum. Und er konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass Weihnachten quasi vor der Tür stand, und er sich tatsächlich darauf freute.

* * *

Auf der Fahrt nach Münster war Boerne ungewöhnlich still. Er kommentierte weder Herberts Fahrstil noch beschwerte er sich über den Stau auf halber Strecke.

„Ich muss dir übrigens noch was beichten“, sagte Thiel irgendwann. „Es könnte sein, dass ich deine Pflanze ein bisschen zu viel gegossen habe.“

Boerne sah zwar wenig begeistert aus, kam aber gar nicht erst dazu zu antworten, weil Herbert gleich einlenkte: „Ach was, die wird schon wieder. Wir sind übrigens gleich da.“

Und dann ging mit einem Mal alles ganz schnell und sie waren zu Hause, trugen Boernes Gepäck nach oben, Herbert verabschiedete sich. Und Boerne wollte sich ein bisschen hinlegen, ob ihm das wohl etwas ausmache, und Thiel sagte „Nee, natürlich nicht“, obwohl er gar nicht gehen wollte, und fand sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung wieder, die ihm so fremd geworden war, weil er in den letzten paar Wochen eigentlich nur zum Schlafen dagewesen war. Aber er hielt sich nicht lange mit Trübsalblasen auf, sondern kochte Hühnersuppe, und als er der Meinung war, dass es durchaus spät genug am Tag fürs Abendessen war, ging er mit dem Topf über den Flur. Er klingelte, bevor er sich mit seinem Schlüssel hereinließ. „Ich habe was zu essen mitgebracht“, rief er in die Wohnung.

„Danke, ich habe Hunger.“ Er fand Boerne im Wohnzimmer, wo er anscheinend die Blätter seiner Grünpflanze mit einem Staubtuch abwischte. „Der Monstera geht’s doch prima, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass die Blätter ein wenig staubig sind.“

„Monstera?“, wiederholte Thiel. So groß die Pflanze auch war, er hatte sie da in der Ecke kaum wahrgenommen. Er hätte nicht mal mehr sagen können, ob er sie überhaupt mal gegossen hatte. „Ich hab mir mehr Sorgen um die Orchidee gemacht.“

Boerne winkte ab und half ihm beim Tischdecken. „Ach die. Aber an der Monstera, an der hänge ich.“

„Lustiger Name“, sagte Thiel und tat ihnen Suppe auf. Und auf einmal erinnerte er sich wieder daran. Dass er dabei gewesen war, als Boerne die Pflanze im Baumarkt gekauft hatte. Da hatte er sich auch schon über den Namen amüsiert und gewitzelt, dass das ja prima zu Boerne passen würde. Und dann hatte der ihm was über die chinesische Symbolik der Pflanze erzählt. Warum merkte er sich sowas überhaupt? „War da nicht was mit langem Leben oder so?“

Boerne lächelte ihn an und nickte. „In der Tat, Boerne, in der Tat.“

„Darauf trinke ich“, sagte Thiel und erhob, in Ermangelung eines Glases, seinen Suppenlöffel. Jetzt lachte Boerne richtig.

„Danke übrigens für den Weihnachtsbaum.“

„Da nich für. Kochen wir Heiligabend zusammen?“

„So wie letztes Jahr?“

Thiel nickte.

„Aber nur, wenn ich aussuchen darf, was es gibt“, forderte Boerne schmunzelnd.

„Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen waren dem feinen Herrn wohl nicht gut genug?“

„Das möchte ich so nicht sagen. Aber mir schwebt da etwas Feierlicheres vor.“

„Feierlicher, so, so.“

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann sagte Boerne: „Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder zu Hause bin. Noch da bin.“ Thiel schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und konnte nur nicken. „Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft.“ Thiel konnte nur vermuten, dass Boerne nicht das Blumengießen und seine Besuche meinte und sah ihn fragend an, aber Boerne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das erkläre ich dir mal bei Gelegenheit.“

Thiel war neugierig, aber für den Moment reichte es, dass sie zusammensaßen, unbeschadet und satt, in einer Wohnung, die nach Tanne roch; dass sie Weihnachten zusammen zu Hause feiern würden. Und dann würden sie weiter sehen. Schritt für Schritt.


End file.
